Parathyroid hormone-related protein (“PTHrP”) is a 139 to 173 amino acid-protein. PTHrP and certain analogs are known to be useful to improve bone mass and quality in the treatment of osteoporosis and related disorders. However, the commercial use of these proteins as pharmaceutical agents requires the development of a formulation that is acceptable in terms of storage stability and ease of preparation.
Furthermore, currently available osteoporosis drugs have limitations on suitable dosage ranges due to the unwanted side-effects, such as hypercalcemia and increased stimulation of bone resorption. These unwanted side-effects and resulting dose limitations reduce the beneficial effects which can be achieved from these drugs. Thus a need exists for compounds which can be administered at a dose which will increase the beneficial effects without an increase in the unwanted side-effects.